A Series of One Shots
by MysticLady3
Summary: Just some random one shots about the JN gang. Majority will be J/C but it won't be the main pairing.
1. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN.  
>Author's Note: I am finally going to start my series of JN one shots. I will try to not make them all JC centered but a majority will be. It will range anywhere from childhood to adulthood. Any suggestion for a story is appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Girl, I can't believe you missed the party last night." 15 year old Libby Folfax exclaimed. Her best friend Cindy Vortex, also 15, walked beside her.<p>

"I got sick, what could I do?" Cindy asked, "I hear it was good."

"Yeah, awesome DJing, by your's truly and not a bad turn out. Got a little frisky when spin the bottle was played, " Libby paused "You could've gotten your first kiss!"

"Shh! Not so loud." Cindy covered Libby's mouth. Last thing Cindy wanted was the whole town to hear that she has yet to have her first kiss.

"Come on girl, its not that big of a deal. Some people don't get it until they in college."

"Pfft, like I want to be like those pathetic losers." Cindy scoffed.

"Anyway, why haven't you kissed a guy yet? Plenty of them at school want you. Just go on a date and get a smooch."

"I don't know..."

Libby stopped "You don't expect to be swept off your feet or something, do you?"

"No, but I would prefer someone that I like. I don't expect to get the perfect kiss or whatever."

"So just find a guy and lay it on him." Libby chuckled as Cindy turned slightly red.

"I'm not going up to some guy and kiss him. I do have dignity and that is just sad on so many levels." Cindy sat down on her front steps, Libby beside her. She couldn't believe Libby would suggest something like that.

"You know, Neutron was a big hit at spin the bottle," Libby started.

"So?"

"Well, maybe you can ask..." Cindy stood up.

"Oh no, there is nothing on Earth that will get me to ask him. That is material to mock me for years!" Cindy paced back and forth.

"I could find something to blackmail him," Libby suggested.

Cindy sighed, "No, don't bother. But why would you even suggest Neutron? I hate him."

"Come on, we know thats not true. You two have gotten closer. You seem to fight less then you use to. Plus, I hear that he is pretty good kisser."

"Sad day when Neutron is good at something like that. I figured it be college when girls would even look at him."

Libby giggled, "You are so mean. But my suggestion still stands, ask him. Just threaten him if he tries to spill."

"Please, he is probably one of the few who doesn't fear me. My luck." Cindy sat back down and quickly changed the subject. As Libby told some story from the party, Cindy's mind drifted.

_'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad asking- no, I can't afford the mocking. But those girls didn't mind kissing him. And they said he was good. I'd never go to some random guy and ask to kiss me.'_ Cindy thought. She spent minutes arguing with herself before she made up her mind.

_'I hope I know what I am doing.'_

**** Five Days Later****

Cindy had spent the last few days trying to get the nerve to ask Neutron. It seem like everytime she would try, something went wrong. He was either with someone else or she would insult him before running to class. She decided to invite him over, via text, and just get it over with tonight. Her parents would be at the monthly PTA meeting so interruptions.

She had text him and he replied he be there soon. Cindy brushed her teeth and had spare mints, just in case. Never in her life, so far, has she been so nervous. Not even in all those adventures Neutron had roped her into.

She jumped slightly when a knock sounded on her window. Cindy turned and saw Neutron there, waving sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and opened the window.

"I was in the middle of something, what do you need?" he asked. She took a moment to look at him. He was now slightly taller than her but otherwise looked the same. He kept his swirl hairstyle, even after the insults people threw at it. His eyes bore into her and she felt herself get lost in their blue depth.

"Cindy?" he waved a hand over her face. She snapped out of it and turned red. She couldn't do it.

"Never mind, I changed my mind. See you in school." She turned but not before he grabbed her hand.

"Okay, I need to know what's going on. You kept coming over to me for something and now you can't ask. What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just changed my mind."

Jimmy stared at her, "Are you scared to ask me? Wow, I never thought I would see that day." He smirked as her eyes narrowed.

"Shut up. You know, I thought you would be perfect to ask but you can't be serious so just forget it." She sat on her bed.

"Why waste my time if you are going to chicken out?"

"I am not chickening out!"

"Than just tell me."

Cindy bolted off her bed and got right to his face. Jimmy took a small step back from the sudden closeness.

"Kiss me."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I said kiss me, I hear that you're good."

"Why do you want me to do that?" He looked as a light blush covered her face. He was hit with realization. "You've never been kissed, have you?

She stumbled to say something and that is all it took for him.

"Don't bother, your stumbling is good of an answer. So, why me?" he asked.

"I heard that you were a hit at the party the other night. Plus I know you. If you even try to blab that I am bad or something that would just be admitting that you kissed me. I figured I get it over with and not have it known."

"You don't want it to be special or something."

"Please, I gave up that prince charming crap years ago. I can spent my life trying to find him. Anyway, better now than college. I can do worse than you, but I will spare myself." Cindy sighed "So are you in or not?"

Jimmy looked at her, searching to see if this was all a trick. But it couldn't be for Cindy would never do something like this just to mess with him.

"Okay, fine. But since you've never done it, we'll start at the beginning. Ready?"

Cindy nodded. Jimmy took a deep breath and leaned in, giving a quick soft peck. He leaned back and saw her cheeks are flushed.

"Okay?" Cindy nodded again. "I figured I start there to not freak you out. Now I am going to do it again but longer and move my lips. Just try to follow me." He stepped closer and raised his hands to her waist.

"Can I put my hands on your waist?"

"Sure." She followed him and grasped his biceps. She saw him leaned in and quickly wetted her lips. She stood still as their lips connected. Cindy could feel his lips moving, slightly capturing her top lip between his. She wasn't able to fully enjoy it when he pulled away.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded "You could kiss me longer. I won't bite or anything." She giggled at his blush.

"I just don't want to scare you or something. We can try again. Oh and when you lean in, tilt your head alittle more."

She leaned in, head slightly tilted. He smiled and went in. Like before, their lips touch and move against each other. It last over a minute before they pulled away. Both their faces flushed.

"Is that all or do you want want to continue?" she asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Let's continue, practice makes perfect." she joked. He chuckled.

"Alright, now kissing is important but so is touching. Unless you are dating or comfortable, its better to keep it innocent. Hands on waist or around. Maybe on the shoulders. Wrapped in each others arms is good, especially for the more "advanced" kisses." he explained.

"Advanced kisses?"

"Yeah, you know...French kissing. With tongue." He laughed at her expression. "Its not that bad, if you do it right."

"Alright...now what?"

"Well we can continue with what we were doing. Move our lips more and try to move into some Frenching. If you want."

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she was startled. Taking a deep breath she looked into his eyes and slowly leaned in, tilting her head. Her arms went around his shoulders. Like before, she felt slight tingles go over her as his lips met hers. A bit more confident, she moved her lips with his. Slowly, it built up rhythm. She mindlessly stroke the hairs on his nape. She felt him draw her closer until they were aligned. One of his hand slowly caressed her back, her nerves disappeared as he did so.

Jimmy slowed the kiss before ending it completely. Their faces were still close and he smiled at the content look on her's.

"Just one more thing it looks like," Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Cindy replied, a bit uneasy.

"Trust me, its not that big of a deal. We don't have to do it. But I figured you wanted to get it over with. I'll just poked your lips with my tongue and you just follow it with yours. Nothing too fancy and make sure to keep a slow rhythm cause it could get messy if you push too much."

"Okay, lets get it over with." Wrapped in each others arms, they looked at each other. Cindy leaned in and kissed him. She moved her lips over his, knowing how soft they felt. It continued like this until Jimmy opened his mouth slightly and prodded her lips with his tongue. After some hesitation, she opened her mouth. His tongue slipped in and touched her's. At that moment, a chill went through her body. _'This is not bad,' _she thought. Being bold, she followed his tongue. They slipped and slide against each other as the kiss got heated. She felt him give a low moan and his right hand came up and cupped her cheek. Her hands clutched his back and she couldn't help but smile inwardly. He slowed the kiss to get his bearings back. If this continued, he might end up in an embarrassing position.

He couldn't help but admit to himself that he has always been attracted to her and this kissing section was only make it worse. He nipped at her lips and leaned back, taking in her flushed face, her bruised lips and the look of content. He nudged her and she opened her eyes.

"Wow," she said. He chuckled and went to let her go. She wouldn't let go but to only pull him closer. _'I think I created a kissing monster'_ he mused to himself. She captured his lips once more. Knowing what she had to do, she prodded his mouth and once again they were locked in a heated embrace. It got intense with her running her hands through his hair, his up and down her back. The sound of a door closing broke the spell. Breathing heavily, Cindy looked to her door upon hearing her parents voices. She looked at her clock and gasped, they've been kissing for almost an hour.

"Get out of here now." she whispered harshly. He didn't need to be told twice. He turned to leave but not before facing her again, kissing her hard. She stood there, a surprised look on her face as he left through her window. It quickly changed when her door opened.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing? her dad asked.

With her back to him, she answered, "Nothing. Just thinking."

****Next Day****

"So..."Libby began, "How is your kissing mission going?"

Cindy looked ahead to see Jimmy laughing with Carl and Sheen.

"Mission Completed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of what I hope many one shots. I know that this most likely wouldn't happened but it got stuck in my head. I feel so rusty with my writing at the moment but I will get over it quickly. Again, if anyone has any suggestion, please do mention it.**


	2. 11:11

**Disclaimer: Still don't own JN. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last part. A bit disappointed that I got so many hits and just a few reviews. I am not going to beg for reviews but it does help with how quickly I update and it does give me a self-esteem boost to read people are reading this. Anyways, on with my story!**

* * *

><p>The stars twinkled brightly as the teen girl settled onto the park bench. Her best friend should be here soon. As she sat, she heard bushes near her rustle. She stood quickly, poised to defend. Cindy Vortex relaxed when she saw her across the street neighbor and his best friend come through the shrubs.<p>

"Damn Neutron, what are you doing here?" she asked. Jimmy Neutron looked at her and shook his head.

"Setting up for some star gazing Vortex. You?"

"Meeting Libby. Hey Carl."

"Hey Cindy. Are you going to wish at 11:11?"

Cindy smiled, "Of course, that's why I'm meeting Libby here."

Jimmy scoffed "You believe in that crap? I actually thought better of you Vortex." Cindy stuck out her tongue at him. He smirked before continuing to set up. Unlike that time 3 years ago with Eustace and the giant telescope, he went with a regular size one. No need to cause any attention tonight.

"Why is everyone so gong-ho about this?" Jimmy asked.

"Cause its 11/11/11 and it will be 11:11pm soon. You have to make a wish." Cindy stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Uh..."

Jimmy laughed, "You don't even know why?"

Carl interrupted, "I read its about celestial beings or something? Wishing for good luck."

With a shake of his head, Jimmy returned to his telescope. He muttered about dumb susperstitions and what not.

"Whatever Nerdtron. Don't ruin our fun."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jimmy replied cheekily.

Cindy turned to Carl, "What time it is?"

"Two more minutes."

"Looks like Libby is not showing up."

"Ahem." The three turned to see Libby and Sheen standing behind them. Libby had her hands on her hips, shooting daggers with her eyes at Sheen. Sheen, on the other hand, was trying to avoid his girlfriend's glare.

"What took you so long? And why do you look pissed?" Cindy asked. Libby turned to her and shook her head.

"Long story and I rather not repeat it. Is it time?" Carl looked down at his watch and nodded. He, Cindy and Libby closed their eyes in concentration. Jimmy and Sheen looked at each other and shrugged. The trio kept their eyes closed for a minute before they open them and started conversing. Sheen joined them as Jimmy stayed behind and finished his observations. Soon they dispersed and Jimmy ended up walking back home with Cindy.

"So...do you really believe in all that?" Jimmy inquired.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Come on now! I thought you of all people gave up that kind of thing years ago."

Cindy stopped in her tracks. She gave him a long look.

"Why can't you let others have their fun? Who cares that it may or may not be true. It's just some harmless fun."

"As a scientist-" he started.

"I know, you have to look at things logical. But it won't kill you to have some fun. I mean, I really don't believe that my wish is going to come true because I said it at 11:11 but it's fun. No need to get your panties in a twist." she said.

"I do have fun. I just don't see the point of it all. If you want something so bad to happen, then do it yourself. Don't expect it to "magically" happen."

"Easier said than done sometimes."

"Whatever. I'll see later." He turned to his house and walked inside. Cindy stood looking at the house. She sighed and turned to her own. She went up to her room, laid down on her bed with a pillow to her chest.

Normally she doesn't believe her wish will come true just by thinking and hoping. But, as she glanced at the house across the street, she hoped that for once it will.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was short but I don't think you can really do more with the subject. I want people to guess what Cindy was wishing. I know some people will get an idea because of the ending but it could be anything.<strong>

**Oh and some people have given me ideas to write a pregnancy story. Now I think that is good one but it would be better as a multi-chapter story rather than one shot. It will be in the works and maybe before the end of the month I will have the first part up.**

**Stay Tuned! And please review!**


	3. You Got Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own JN or the song "You Got Me", which belongs to Colbie Calliat.**

**O.M.G! I am on a writing streak. It seems like my writer's block is gone, or just about done. Anyway, most of these one-shots will not be related to each other unless I say so. I thought that the last one deserved a bit more and what better way than with a song fic. Now this is my first time doing this, so please go easy on me.**

* * *

><p>Cindy gazed up at her ceiling, lost in her thoughts. Earlier that night she had gone star gazing with Libby and the boys. It was nice to say the least. She turned to her clock to see 12:23 AM blinking back at her. With a deep sigh, she turned on her side and reach over to turn the radio on. Whenever she's not able to fall asleep, smooth jazz or love songs does the trick. The song currently on was coming to a close and the sound of the DJ's voice came to the speakers.<p>

"Good evening, you are listening to Delilah. If you are just joining us and are thinking of making a request, please dial the number and we may just play it." she said. The number was said and without thinking, Cindy picked up her cell phone. She's always wanted to call in and request but was too nervous to do so. For some reason, tonight she will. Maybe it was the wish she had asked earlier or the full moon, but she steeled her nerves and dialed.

"Okay, you are on with Delilah. What is your name?" asked Delilah.

"Cindy."

"And what can I do for you Cindy?"

"I want to request a song, if you don't mind."

"Who is the song for?"

Cindy hesitated slightly, but forged ahead, "A boy." she chuckled softly.

"Ah, is he someone special?"

"Yes, he is. But he doesn't know it."

"Why not?"

"Because our relationship is complicated. One day we are nice to each other and the next we're at each other's throats. Like an old married couple." she and Delilah laughed.

"Oh, I know that feeling. What is his name?"

_'Shoot' _Cindy thought. "I rather not say, it's a secret." _'Good save.'_

"What song do you want me to play?"

"'You Got Me' by Colbie Calliat." Cindy replied.

"I will play you that song for your mystery boy and I hope that you will find it in you to tell him. When you are ready." Delilah said.

"Thank you so much. Good night Delilah."

"Night Cindy."

Cindy clipped her phone shut with a smile, that grew as the opening notes of the song flowed through her radio.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
>I can't pretend though I try to hide<br>I like you. I like you._

She crossed her arms behind her head and lip synch to the song. Cindy fell in love with the song from the get go since it fit her feelings about Jimmy to a 'T'.

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
>I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe<br>You got me, yeah, you got me._

Her heart did skip a beat whenever he was near. There were moments, when they weren't fighting, that he would look at her and it took her breath away. It was like he may feel the same.

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
>And that crooked smile of yours<br>it knocks me off my feet_

Cindy blushed as she remembered the few times they held hands. Whether it was from fear or to rescue the other. It always left her with a tingle in that hand. She won't even start about what his smile does to her.

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up.<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.<br>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
>Cause no matter what I do,<br>Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you  
><em>

She is not ready to give in just yet. _'What if he rejects me?' _constantly crossed her mind. Cindy knew that she may not be what he wants. She is not always nice, can be very loud and when all fails, puts him down. No wonder he was into Betty; she's probably everything he wants in a girl. Cindy wiped a tear as the song continued.

_I can't imagine what it'd be like  
>Living each day in this life - without you.<br>Without you.  
>One look from you I know you understand<br>This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand._

If Cindy was honest with herself, she knew she couldn't even imagine how her life would be if he never came into it. Before him, Retroville was...boring. The most exciting thing was the annual talent show. Since he arrived and turned the town upside down, there has never been a dull moment. Even if she constantly went off on how he endangers the town, she wouldn't have it any other way.

As the chorus repeated, she walked over to her desk and picked up a picture frame. In it was Cindy and the others at Libby's Halloween party. She and Jimmy stood in the middle and for once managed to smile with their arms around each other. Cindy traced a finger over his face before looking over at his bedroom window. He was either asleep or managed to sneak over to his lab.

_I hope we always feel this way  
>(I know we will)<br>And in my heart I know that you will always stay_

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up.<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.<br>Cause no matter what I do,_

She knows that she would always feel this way, deep down. With all her heart, if he does feel the same, that it would be the same for him. But she would never know if she doesn't say something.

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up.<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.<br>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
>Cause no matter what I do,<br>Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

As the song came to the end, Cindy got into her bed. With the covers over her, she made another wish. _'Please, do feel the same Jimmy.' _she thought. Snuggled in, Cindy feel asleep with many happy dreams.

_Oh (oh)  
>You got me. You got me.<br>Oh (oh)  
>You got me. You got me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another one down. Well that was my attempt at a song fic. I am a big fan of Colbie Calliat and most likely will use other songs of hers later on. Some will be happy and others not.<strong>

**The pregnancy story: I will write it soon. Don't worry it will be out before the end of the month or at least by Thanksgiving. I have a busy week or two at school and so that is why I am putting out one shots fast right now. Be patient.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Nice to Meet You

**Disclaimer: I do not own JN and never will.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. School got in the way. I feel like I should make up for it. I know that I said that these one shots will not be J/C but for now I will keep it. I do have other ideas that are not centered on them. This idea has been floating my brain for a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>** Jimmy's P.O.V **<strong>

It was a bright sunny day that summer. It seem like the perfect day, with clear blue sky and a nice breeze cooling anyone who ventured outside. But not for Jimmy Neutron. He sat in the back of the family car, staring out the window somberly. He was sad for his family was moving away from the only house he had known and grown up in. To his left was his current working experiment, Goddard. He had finished building him only a month prior and so far it hasn't blown up.

Judy and Hugh Neutron looked at each other before stealing a glance at their son. They felt guilty for making him leave everything behind. Hugh had received a promotion to a new toy company and they couldn't afford to miss it. Plus, his family resided in Retroville so they weren't going to be alone.

"Hey Jimmy, we're almost there." Mrs. Neutron said. Jimmy looked at his mom before turning back to the window.

"Great." He replied gloomily.

"Come on son! I'm sure this town is great. You have to give it a chance." Mr. Neutron said. Jimmy shrugged and said nothing else.

Five minutes later, they pulled up to a street and Jimmy watched as the houses passed by. Most were painted in retro colors ('Hence the name?' Jimmy thought) of blues, greens and browns. Their house was of similar style. They pulled into the drive way with the moving truck right behind them. Jimmy got out of the car with Goddard behind him and looked around. The house across from his was the only one, from what he has seen, that was not retro color. In fact it was bright pink. He turned to see the moving men bring their furniture into the house. Knowing his mom, she will be right on them about how to set it up like she prefers.

"You better stay outside for now. Enjoy the nice weather." Mrs. Neutron said. She stroked his head as she and Mr. Neutron walked into their new house. Jimmy wandered to the front lawn and sat down. Goddard settled on his lap and they watched the moving truck men do their job.

That is until the front door of the pink house opened.

**** Cindy's P.O.V ****

It was just a normal day for her. She'd woken up to the sun shining; excited to go to the park with her best friend. She had dress up and headed down for breakfast. Her mom had made her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, and Cindy knew it was going to be a great day.

As she waited for her dad to get ready, she looked out her front window to see a car parked outside the house across the street. It had been for sale for a while now and last night her mom told her the new people would be there in the morning.

The doors to the car opened and a man and woman stepped out. One back door opened and Cindy gasped softly as a boy stepped down. He was one the cutest boy she has ever seen. True, he seemed to be on the short side and his head is abnormally larger than usual, but boy was he cute. Chubby cheeks and those big blue eyes made her sigh dreamily. If Cindy remembered correctly, her mother mentioned he was also a genius. She likes smart boys.

The boy came out the car and behind him was…a robotic dog? 'Did he build it?' Cindy wondered. She continued to watch as he sat down on the front lawn, staring at the men working. Cindy was shaken out of her reverie by her father.

"Hey Cindy, wanna go get the mail?" her dad asked. She nodded excitedly as she wanted a closer look at the boy. Smoothing out any wrinkles on her dress, she went outside.

**** Jimmy's P.O.V ****

Jimmy's eyes widen as a girl came out the front door. She looked his age and was probably the most adorable thing he has ever seen. Two blonde pigtails sat on either side of her head. She wore a green shirt under a dark pink overall dress. Her hair bounced as she walked over to her mailbox. His eyes followed, still not able to get over how cute she was. She stood on her tippy toes to get the mail and Jimmy couldn't help but smile. He stood up slowly, thinking of ways to introduce himself when a burst of wind blew past. Jimmy saw several pieces of mail fly out her hand and land on the street. Jimmy wanted to help her. After looking both ways, he crossed onto the street and grabbed the envelopes. He walked over to her and saw her face was flushed. If she couldn't get any cuter.

"Here you go." He said, handling over the mail.

"Thank you." She replied. They stared at each other quietly until he introduced himself.

"Jimmy Neutron, boy genius." He said, sticking his hand out. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Cindy Vortex. Welcome to the neighborhood."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sure that their meeting was a bit more dramatic or more interesting but I like the idea that it was a normal meeting and that they really did like each other at first. You know before all the crazy stuff happened. I have other ideas that I will put out in the next few days. I just wanted to write something about the first meeting. Oh and they are about 7 years old and it's the summer before 2nd grade.**

**Please review!**


	5. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. If I did, it would've had more seasons.**

* * *

><p>The library was quiet, except for the sounds of pages turning. A sneeze or cough would echo occasionally. It was Saturday and no high schooler would want to be stuck there. But that is where Cindy found herself. A social studies report kept her from going out and only because her teacher was old school. She demanded than any reports or projects have at least two books as sources. What a pain.<p>

Cindy was looking up events from the Civil War when she felt a presence sit beside her. It was her best friend.

"Carl has a girlfriend." said Libby. Cindy paused and turned to her friend, a bewildered look on her face.

"What?"

"You heard me: Carl has a girlfriend. I just saw them right now."

"And, what's the dish?"

Libby shrugged "Well I've never seen her at school so she must go to Retroville High. I'm surprised because she's hot."

"Who's hot?"

The girls turned to find Jimmy and Sheen standing behind them.

"Carl's girlfriend." Cindy replied matter-of-factly. Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"He has a girlfriend?" he asked. Grabbing chairs, he and Sheen pulled up to the girls' table.

"You don't know? You're his best friend, how can't you?" Cindy asked. Her report was long forgotten with the developing gossip.

"I've been busy so we haven't spoken much in the last week. She must be new because he would've said something." Jimmy said.

"Hold up. Are you sure that was his girlfriend?" Sheen asked.

Libby said "Well he did have his arm around her waist and hers were all over him. They are either a couple or very touchy-feely friends."

The group took a moment to take it all in.

"I'm surprised. Who knew he had it in him?" Sheen said.

Cindy smirked "I'm more surprised that you're in a library Ultra Dork."

Sheen looked around, confused "_This_ is the library? How long has it been here?"

The others just shook their heads and turned back to their red-headed friend.

"I guess he'll take her to your party tomorrow Neutron."

"Probably, I want to see if she's really 'hot' like you're claiming." Jimmy said to Libby. Libby then whipped out her phone. She scrolled what could be photos.

"See for yourself." She turned her phone to Jimmy, whose eyes widen.

"Damn she is hot-"he stopped, seeing the look on Cindy's face "I mean she's okay, pretty maybe."

The group talked for a while before all, except Cindy, left. She still had that damn report to finish.

****Next Day****

Jimmy's party was well underway the following day. For a nerd, he could throw some pretty sweet parties. A stage was set up for Libby to DJ. People gathered in groups, talking and laughing. A mini dance competition started with several people and it wasn't long before everyone was chanting for those competing.

"Nice party Neutron." Cindy said. She was wearing a knee length light green Maxi dress.

"Thanks. Have you seen Carl?"

"Right behind you buddy." The pair turned around to see Carl and a pretty brunette girl. She looked exactly like in Libby's picture but was wearing a pair of shorts and a stripped tank top. She smiled nervously.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend Lexi." She waved and the others greeted her.

"How long you two been together?" Cindy asked.

"Since Monday. We meet at this llama fan convention a couple weeks back and we started talking. I finally asked her out the other day." Carl replied proudly. At that moment, Sheen and Libby came up to the group. After another round of greetings, they settle into a friendly conversation. Carl couldn't keep his eyes off Lexi as she answered his friend's questions. Jimmy abruptly stopped the conversation.

"I need something from my clubhouse. Cindy can you help me?" he gently grabbed her by the arm.

"Sure, later guys." They headed to the clubhouse and disappeared inside. The others stared after them.

"They are not coming back anytime soon, are they?" Carl asked. Libby and Sheen shook their heads before heading back to the party. Soon a slow dance came through the speakers and couples partnered up.

"Your friends are really nice." Lexi said. She wrapped her arms around Carl's shoulders and rested her head against his.

"Yeah they are. Glad you met them already. I do warn you that you may be pulled into one of Jimmy's adventures." He said. She laughed and caressed his curls.

"That sounds like fun. I love adventures."

They continued to dance for the rest of the song. And it was like they were lost in their own world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay this is short but I think it's very cute. Not many stories are written about Carl so I thought that it be nice to do something with him. I may do something else around him and bring back Lexi. I know people always pair him with Elkie, as do I, but I wanted to have an original character. The next one will have more on their relationship and probably some background on Lexi.**

**Please review! I will write that other story I mentioned but I am still debating about doing it. Sometimes I do and other times I don't. I just can't seem to find a way to make it that believable.**


	6. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. And I never will.**

* * *

><p>He didn't know when it started. It just happened so quickly, without his knowledge. And that is what bothered him. He shouldn't feel this way when it concerned her. They were just friends.<p>

Jimmy stood, hidden, behind the bleachers as he watched Cindy flirt with that boy. He really can't see what she saw in him, the guy was as dumb as a cinder block. Maybe that is what she's actually into. _'No'_, he thought_ 'Not possible. She wants someone with intelligence. I doubt he is passing his classes.'_

It's been like this for a while now. Some, his best friends, believe he is jealous. He would scoff at that and quickly chance the subject. He thought it was his protectiveness over her. As they got older, he has seen himself as a silent protector to her. So many boys wanted to be with her and why not? She was beautiful, Jimmy would admit that. But knowing boys, he knew that it was all part of some plan to get in her pants. They don't really care for her. They wanted another notch under their belts so to speak.

Jimmy rolled his eyes as Cindy's giggle echo across the field. He knew that giggle. It was her 'Oh you're not funny but I'll laugh to spare you.' The guy is probably going to ask her out now and like always she would turn him down. If she didn't want to date them, why flirt? Jimmy never understood. He saw her shake her head before she headed back to the school. Once in the clear, he followed her.

"Hey Cindy." he said when he reached her. She smiled at him and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Hey Neutron, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. I did hear that Kevin asked you."

She raised an eyebrow "Wow, word really travels fast here. He only asked me out 2 minutes ago." At this, Jimmy felt himself panic a bit. She stopped at her locker.

"You weren't spying on me, were you?" she crossed her arms over her chest. The move made her breasts appear bigger and Jimmy tried to avoid looking at them.

"No, of course not. I just happened to be walking behind the bleachers-"

"You should've continued walking! What the heck is with you? I feel like if any guy even tries to talk to me, you get all overprotective on me or something. Can't you mind your own business?" she exclaimed.

"Look, you're my friend. I'm looking out for you. Do you think any of those guys want to date you-" Cindy interrupted.

"What, you think I'm horrible or something?

"No! They just want to get in your pants."

"How do you know? Some of them probably do want to date me." She slammed her locker shut and headed to her AP Chemistry class. Unfortunately, Jimmy had the class with her.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're jealous." she said.

Jimmy stuttered "J-jealous? Please that's the last thing I am."

"Well then why do you care so much about those guys? I can take care of myself."

"I know but I can't help it." He reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned away, trying not to blush, Truth be told, she liked that he looked after her. It showed that he cared. She really shouldn't give him such problems as she has done the same to him. She knew that several girls would only date him so he could do their homework. They don't care for him...like she does. Not wanting to give in too easily, she decided to make him suffer. At least to the end of the period.

When the bell rang, they head to the cafeteria. Along the way he apologized again and she accepted. It didn't last long for when they were waiting in line to pay, another boy, in Jimmy's science club, approached Cindy. Jimmy just shook his head and left.

Cindy turned down the boy and looked over to her normal table. Jimmy was talking with Carl and Sheen.

_'Why do I bother sometimes?'_ she thought. Just then Jimmy burst out in laughter, his smile lightened up the room. Cindy smiled _'That's why.'_ She took her tray and headed his way.

"Hot date?" Jimmy asked when she sat down.

She shook her head "Nope, one nerd is enough for me." Jimmy looked over at her and smiled. She returned it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can see this happening in the future. We never saw anything from Jimmy when it concerned jealousy about Cindy in the show. Vice versa, yes but not so much him. I would love to thank _Athenafrodite_ for the idea. It is not something I thought of doing. I hope you like it and that it was enough.**

**On the note, I've decided not to do the pregnancy story. I really can't get the energy or want into doing it. I feel like if I am to write a story, I don't have to force myself the desire to write it.**

**Please review!**


	7. Hey, Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own JN. This is AU so Jimmy and Cindy have never met. Also they are mid 20s here, I'd say about 25.**

* * *

><p>'<em>This is going to be a long ride,'<em> thought Jimmy.

He was currently sitting in a bus heading to the Austin, Texas Convention Center for a science expo. Normally he would take his car or even his hover car but unfortunate circumstances had him bound to a bus. It wasn't so bad, just hard to concentrate on his speech for the expo. He was the guest speaker this year and it would look great on his resume for a NASA job.

Jimmy shifted slowly in his seat, trying not to disturb the woman next to him. If he had to say, the perk of being on this bus was his attractive seat mate. She had gotten in on the last stop and it took all restraint to not openly drool over her. She was fairly tall, with long blonde hair and deep green eyes. She was dressed professionally with a brown pencil skirt and a cream colored button down shirt. Jimmy thought it was his lucky day: for all the empty seats that came before his, she decided to sit next him. He snuck a quick glance at her and saw that she was reading the current issue of Science Now magazine. Jimmy was in the main article so it wouldn't be long until she recognize him and maybe talked to him. At least he hoped so. He may be a science genius who can invent incredible gadgets but he was mildly inept when it came to women. It was just something about them that made him nervous.

The woman turned a page and stealing another glance, Jimmy saw that she was reading his interview. Looking up at her face quickly, he didn't see a look of recognition.

'_Darn,'_ he thought, _'she doesn't recognize me.'_ He sighed softly and shifted to lean away from her.

"I do recognize you." The woman spoke. Jimmy was so startled that he could only stutter "W-what?"

"I know who you are. Sorry I didn't announce it to the whole bus," she smirked.

"Oh well thank you for not doing it." Jimmy replied. He mentally smacked himself _'Lame!'_ he thought.

The woman chuckled "I knew before I even read the article. I'm the coordinator for the Science Expo in Austin. My old Chemistry partner from college is also doing a presentation, Henry Scott?"

"Yes, I know him. Brilliant mind," said Jimmy. 'Wow, beautiful and smart? Really is my lucky day.' thought Jimmy.

"He is. Oh sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Cynthia Vortex." She stuck out her hand.

He shook it, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Vortex."

"Please call me Cindy." She smiled. He could feel a wave of heat go up his neck. This has never happened with any other woman before.

"Okay…Cindy. How did you come to get the job of coordinator?" Jimmy asked.

"One of my professors highly recommended me. I did a similar job last year and the people of the expo asked me to do it again." She said.

"Cool, so what school did you go to? What did you study?" he asked.

She said "I go to the University of Texas here in Austin and I'm going for my PhD in Astronomy."

He gaped at her. With every word that came out of her mouth, he became even more attracted to her.

"T-that is impressive. I'm guessing you've always been fascinated by the universe." He said.

She nodded and shifted in her seat, "Yeah, as far as I can remember the universe, the stars and planets have mesmerized me. There is so much we don't know about what is out there and it excites me whenever we discover something new." She finished.

"Likewise, though I'm more for the physics. I did think of going for a degree in Astronomy."

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Well a lot of things came up and I-"The conversation continued as the bus headed to the convention. Soon they arrived and they parted with a promise to meet again after his speech. Jimmy walked to the entrance and was happy to see that his parents made it on time. They had a tendency of being late because of some crazy antic from his father.

"Hey mom, dad; did you make it okay?" he asked hugging them.

"Yeah we did. Thankfully your father didn't have any mishaps before we left." Mrs. Neutron turned to her husband with a playful glare.

"Ah Sugar Booger, I told you we would make it fine." Mr. Neutron replied.

Jimmy interrupted "Look I have to go. Here are some V.I.P passes if you want to hang around backstage." He handed them the badges and left to the stage.

After a quick introduction, Jimmy got on stage and spoke. The speech went rather well with little interruption. There was a mishap with an invention, shockingly not one of his, but everything else went smooth. Jimmy preferred these venues since the people attending were interested in the subject and not likely to fall asleep. Leaving the stage to a standing ovation, Jimmy headed backstage to see his parents. They each gave him a hug and spoke for several minutes. He told them to walk around as he had a certain blonde woman in mind. Just as his parents left, he spotted Cindy near the break table.

"Hey there." He said. She jumped slightly and turned around, a slight flush ton her face.

"Hi, great speech you did. Really caught my attention, I couldn't pull away." She said. He grinned and could feel his face heat up.

"Thank you. Say, you're not busy now are you?" he asked. Jimmy's heart sped up as he awaited her answer.

"A little bit, I need to sign a few papers. But it won't take more than 10 minutes. Why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well I thought that you might want to get coffee or something with me. That is if you are interested." He said. She smiled at his offer. Normally she would reject the offer quickly, but he was different.

"Sure, I would like to." She said. They stood in an awkward silence until her boss called her. She told Jimmy of a coffee shop two blocks away. He agreed and restrained him from jumping in glee.

"I am so sorry. But boss was talking my ear off." Cindy said when she walked into the coffee shop twenty minutes later. She sat at the chair across from Jimmy, her face flushed from sprinting over.

"It's okay. I just got here, no worry," he said.

Cindy ordered her coffee and then turned to Jimmy.

"So, you know about me. Tell me about yourself. Where do you come from." He asked. Cindy chuckled and leaned back on her chair.

"It's really boring to be honest."

Jimmy smiled "I don't mind."

"Well, I was born outside of Austin, a small town called Retroville-"she started.

The spent the next 2 hours talking about anything and everything they could think of. She was someone that he could totally date. She was an overachiever and nothing turned him on than someone who is secure in what they wanted.

"I almost joined a sorority in college." She was saying.

"Really? I almost joined a fraternity. It was when I went to college at 11 and I wanted to make some friends. It wasn't a good time." He said.

"Did you have to do some crazy stunt?"

"Yup, they had me run around butt naked." Cindy burst into laughter causing the other customers to look her way. She coughed and turned bright red.

"You actually did it?" she asked.

"Yeah and I will probably never forget it. Of course having photographic memory doesn't help." They laughed at that.

Cindy looked down at her watch and gasped. She had to be home soon to start her dissertation. She had everything and wanted to start right away.

"What's wrong?" asked Jimmy.

"I need to get home. I'm starting my dissertation so I need to prepare." She said. Cindy stood and gathered her stuff. Jimmy stood as well.

"You know I can help." He said.

"Thanks but I can handle it."

"Oh come on, when are you ever going to have a genius like me ask to help."

Cindy shook her head "Wow you are cocky. Fine you can come over and check over my research." They headed to the bus stop. "Oh and you should know that I am a 2nd degree black belt so if you try anything-"she let the thread hang in the air. Jimmy put his hands up in defense.

****Cindy's Apartment****

Thirty minutes later they were in front of her apartment. She led them to the 2nd floor. Once inside her place, she led him to her couch. Piles of books and paper lay scattered on the table.

"Not really neat." He observed.

"Normally I am but I was in a rush. Stayed up late night getting my research done." She replied. Once they settled, they started an outline of her paper. As they did, the conversation continued from the coffee shop. They were there an hour before calling it a night.

Cindy led him to the door. "Well this was an exciting day. Got to work with one of my idols. That doesn't happen often." She said. Jimmy chuckled.

"It was great working with you. You obviously know your stuff. I can send in a good word about you."

Cindy face lit up "Really, thank you!" Without thinking she threw her arms around him. He slowly returned the hug, wanting to savor it. When they pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Jimmy…" she started.

"Yeah?" the word barely left his lips when she crashed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her back as she sunk her fingers into his hair. The kiss got heated quickly as they slowly inched their way to her room. Hands were frantic with removing clothes, throwing them anywhere. They landed on the bed and were soon lost in the passion.

"Well, I've never done anything like that." Cindy stated. They were lying under her covers, Cindy on her side with her arm across his chest playing with the scant hairs there.

"Neither have I. But no regrets from me." Jimmy said.

"Me either," she said. She leaned up and started a slow kiss. He mumbled his appreciation.

"You have a thing for nerds?" he asked when the kiss ended. Cindy laughed and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Weirdly, I dated mostly the jock types in high school. But I always had a secret thing for nerds." She replied.

"Aren't I lucky." He said. They shared a laugh and sunk deeper into the covers. Soon they were both asleep and happy they got on the bus that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the delay in an update. I couldn't think of anything to write. When I did think of something, it took me a while. Add the fact I had issues with school (still do) and that my computer went a bit weird a couple days ago. Thankfully I could log into it as a guest. Anyways, I figured I make it up with this one shot and it is J/C of course. Since I am done with school this week, I will update faster. I will need some ideas so suggestions will be nice.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Best Friends Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own JN.**

* * *

><p>Cindy Vortex sat in the backseat of her parent's biting her nails. It was the first day of kindergarten and she was nervous. This was different because it was at a real school unlike pre-school. There will be big kids. What if they picked on her?<p>

"Are you okay sweetie? You look a little sick." Mrs. Vortex asked.

"I'm okay mommy," replied Cindy. She looked down at her new outfit. She had helped her mom pick it yesterday at the mall. It was a light blue jumper skirt set with a white shirt.

Soon the car reached the school and Cindy nervously got out. She took her mom's hand as they headed to her classroom. Once there, Cindy peeked inside: the room was decorated with many drawings on the walls. Book shelves lined the walls with cupboards for lunch boxes and backpacks. On the far end of the room were books stacked in piles with blocks next to them. There were four groups of five tables in the center of the room and the teacher's desk at the front. The teacher was rather young and looked bubbly.

"You ready?" asked Mrs. Vortex. Cindy nodded slowly and they went inside. The teacher, Ms. Andrews, greeted them. She pointed to where Cindy was to sit. Cindy headed the way and took a seat as her mom put her backpack in her cubby.

"Okay, here you go." Mrs. Vortex lowered to Cindy's level "You'll do fine. I know you will make a lot of friends. I have to go but I will be back at 3 o'clock." She gave Cindy a kiss on the head. At the door, she turned and waved bye as Cindy did too. Sitting by herself, Cindy looked at the other name tags on the desks. A girl named Libby Folfax will be sitting next to her.

'I hope she is nice,' Cindy thought. No sooner than that thought crossed her mind did a girl sit next to her. She was a little taller than Cindy with dark skin. Her hair was in two bun pigtails on top of her head.

"Hi! I'm Libby," the girl said.

"Hi, I'm Cindy. Nice to meet you." Cindy smiled. Libby took out a CD player and a couple of CDs.

"You like music?" asked Cindy. Libby nodded.

"I want to be singer one day. Go around the world and sing to people." Libby replied.

"Cool. Hey, I like that group." Cindy pointed to a black CD. Libby's eyes widen.

"Me too but not everyone does. My big brother thinks they are girly." Libby scrunched her face in annoyance.

"What do boys know?" Cindy and Libby shared a laugh. Soon everyone was seated and the teacher took attendance. The morning passed by fast and soon it was lunch. Cindy and Libby walked with their class to the lunch room, talking excitedly about the music they like. They got their lunch and sat together at a table.

"I can lend you the CD if you want?" Libby said.

"Really? Thank you!" Cindy exclaimed. At the moment, an older boy grabbed Libby's CD player. Libby jumped up at once as the boy held it over his head.

"Give it back!" Libby cried.

"Give it back," the boy mocked. Libby tried jumping to grab it but was too short. The boy was too busy to notice that Cindy went around behind him. She delivered a good, hard kick to his shins. The boy cried and dropped the CD player which Libby grabbed quickly.

"Leave my friend alone!" yelled Cindy. Not wanting to get in any trouble, the boy walked away. Cindy sat back down as the other kids who watched turned away.

"Thanks Cindy," Libby said, giving her hug.

"No problem. I started taking karate a while ago and needed practice," Cindy replied "I'll have your back, always."

"We are going to be best friends forever." Libby said. She stuck her pinkie and Cindy hooked hers to Libby's.

It was a pinkie promise for a long friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for the wait. It was my last official week of school last week. I got my grades on Saturday and I passed. Onto University in January! Anyways, I've wanted to write a story about how Cindy and Libby became best friends. There was never any hint when exactly they met so I picked kindergarten. I know it is short but sometimes long friendship can begin in a short time, from personal experience. I also don't know if Libby has a big brother.**

**My next one shot will be out soon and it was an idea from Cutie5. I know people will like it because it is back to some J/C.**

**So: REVIEW!**


	9. Rollerskating and Pizza

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN. This takes place about a month after 'Lady Sings the News'.**

* * *

><p>Cindy sat patiently on her bed reading a magazine. She was expecting a very important, or so she was told, text soon. It has been on her mind most of the afternoon since Jimmy told her. She smiled dreamily as she thought of him. It has been a month since that blissful kiss he gave in the alley. The kiss only lasted two seconds but filled her with warmth and happiness that lasted the rest of the night.<p>

Since that night, Cindy and Jimmy have spent a lot of time talking. In one month she knew just about everything there is to know of him. They had agreed early on that they would talk before their relationship would progress. They couldn't just jump into dating after all those years of insults, it wouldn't make any sense. Cindy loved that he was more willing to open himself up but if she was honest, she wanted him to ask her out. Libby figured it out early on and like always Cindy tried to deny it at first but caved pretty soon after.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating. It was Jimmy.

The text said _'Hey, sorry it took a while. Had to plan some things.'_

Cindy smiled and texted back _'No problem. So what's so important?'_

The phone was silence for a few moments and then _'I want to ask you something'_

Cindy gulped softly; she hoped that it wasn't anything bad. _'Sure'_. Another few silent moments until…

_'Do you want to go on a date with me?_' it read.

Cindy sat there, stunned. She read the text over and over to make sure that she had read it correctly. She was: Jimmy Neutron had just asked her out! Cindy grabbed her pillow and squealed loudly into it. All the waiting was well worth it. When her heart steadily stopped racing, she grabbed her phone and answered.

_'Yes, I loved to.'_

Her phone beeped again _'Great, how's Saturday night?'_

_'Okay. Where we going?'_

_'Roller-skating. I know you mentioned the other day about wanting to go.'_

_'Cool. I can't wait.'_

_'Okay, well I see you tomorrow'_

_'Yeah, bye :D'_

_'Bye!'_

With that, Cindy fell back on her bed; another round of squeals escaped her. She knew that she had to tell Libby but it could wait until tomorrow. Right now she wanted to keep for herself.

The next day, Friday, had Cindy waiting in front of Libby's house. Her eyes drooped slightly for she didn't get much sleep. No matter what she tried, she could fall asleep from the excitement. It wasn't until 11pm that she finally did.

"You sounded excited in your text. What happened?" Libby asked immediately.

Cindy smiled shyly "Jimmy text me last night…"

"And…"

"He asked me out!" Cindy exclaimed. Libby's eyes widen before she hugged her friend.

"He did? Oh my gosh, girl I am so happy for you!" They stood hugging and jumping in excitement. They stopped when they realized they would be late to school. The entire way there, they gossiped about what would happen on the date.

The day passed rather quickly with most of the school knowing about the date between the former rivals. Most were shocked, others not surprised. It had been a long time coming. Sheen and Carl, to no one's surprise, were completely shock.

"Cindy and Jimmy are going out? When did that happened?" Sheen asked. Libby, who was passing by, answered.

"Last night, you are not that slow in the uptake." She said.

After school, Jimmy walked Cindy home. They had become accustomed to it and felt a bit weird if they didn't.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," said Cindy.

"Me either." He left, giving her soft kiss before doing so. Cindy could only gaze dreamily after him.

****Late Saturday Afternoon****

Cindy was a bundle of nerves the entire day. She tried everything she could to keep busy but time seem to go slow. Jimmy said he would pick her up at 6pm and it drove her nuts. Finally, around 4:30, she started to get ready. Cindy knew it wasn't a fancy date by any means but she wanted to be presentable. Fifteen minutes before he was to arrive, Cindy sat her bed, dressed to impress. As much as she could for a roller skating date. When the doorbell rang, she jumped slightly before heading downstairs. She straightened her clothes before opening the door. He stood there in his everyday jeans but with a white shirt and blue plaid shirt over it.

"Wow, you look nice." He said. Cindy could feel her face flush.

"Thanks. Nothing special really, these clothes I mean." She said.

"Well I think you look beautiful." He said, kissing her hand. He looked her over. She wore a light pink tunic with a white belt, ankle length khaki pants and her signature ponytail and sneakers. It wasn't much of a difference but he really does think she looks beautiful.

"Let's go, don't want to get caught in the heavy crowds." He took her hand and led her to his hover car. It was a relatively short trip and to their relief the skating rink wasn't full. They walked over to the counter and ordered two pairs of skates. The cashier couldn't get over how cute it was they were on a date, and they both left with bright red cheeks from embarrassment.

"Want to skate first or eat? Jimmy pointed to the food counter.

"Skate, I had a bit of a late lunch." Cindy replied. They quickly put on their skates and headed to the rink entrance. Jimmy stepped out first and when he was steady held out his hand to Cindy. She took it, interlocked their fingers and they skated out. The first lap was to get comfortable with the other. By the second, they were skating more freely. Occasionally, Jimmy would try some fancy move to make her laugh and she did. He stopped when some kid bumped into him not too softly. It was obvious it was purpose, and Jimmy held Cindy from going after the kid.

"You know I could've taken him out." Cindy said 20 minutes later. They walked back to a table and sat down.

"I know but I would prefer violent less date." Cindy chuckled at that. "So what do you want to do?"

Cindy looked around and spotted a photo booth.

"Let's take some pictures!" before he could reply, she was steering him to the booth. Once inside, and prepared, they looked into the camera.

"So we have four shots, what should we do?" asked Cindy. Jimmy thought for a moment.

"Okay, serious faces." They stared straight into the camera, no smiles.

"Now smiley," said Cindy. They had their best million watt smile.

"Goofy?" Trying not to burst into hysterical, they gave their best goofy faces.

"One more picture, what should we do?" Jimmy asked. Cindy looked at him with a smile.

"Kissy picture, "she said. Jimmy smiled happily.

"Best one yet," he said as their lips closed the distance. Just like their previous kisses, they felt warmth spread through their body. The sound of the shutter brought them back.

"Pizza?" said Jimmy. She grabbed the pictures and put them in her pocket.

They grabbed their slices of pizza and sat at a table.

"Are you having a good time?" Jimmy asked meekly. He had hoped that she was enjoying herself.

"The best," she said. He breathed a sigh of relief. As she ate her pizza, he slid closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. She smiled and leaned her head against his. When they pizzas were eaten, they sat around talking. Once in a while he would stroke her side gently, or at times he would plant kisses on her cheek.

"Wanna skate some more?" Cindy asked. Jimmy nodded and they put back on their skates. This time around, no one "accidently" ran into either of them. They laughed as they circled around and around the rink, holding hands the whole time. It was nearing 8 when both were tired. Giving back the skates and getting their shoes, they headed out to the hover car.

"Let's take a walk." Jimmy said. They reached the park and sat under one of the trees. Jimmy leaned back on the trunk as Cindy leaned on him.

"You know," Jimmy started "There is something I've wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"I've know you for years and I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down." Cindy leaned away and turned to look at him.

"I know, stupid huh? Never mind, it was silly…" Jimmy stopped as he saw her loosen her hair. It cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves.

"So, what do you think?" she asked nervously. Jimmy stared at her. If it were possible, she was even more beautiful.

"Amazing," he said. Cindy blushed and settled back against him. They spent the next hour talking about whatever came to mind. It was one the nicest time they have had together.

At 9, they got back in hover car and went home.

"I wish we could've stayed longer but I have to go out tomorrow," Cindy said. They were standing at her front door.

"It's okay. We have other opportunities." He said. He placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had a great time." She replied.

"I'm glad. I got a little nervous that it wouldn't be enough."

Cindy laughed softly "You don't have to be extravagant. I like it when things simple too you know."

"Great," They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in. The kiss was slow and soft, Cindy's favorite. It lasted several moments and then sadly they pulled away.

"I can't wait for our next one." Cindy said.

"Really?"

"Of course, if I didn't then I wouldn't have agreed to this, don't you think?" With one last soft kiss, and a promise of good night phone call, they parted. Jimmy watched from his house as the light in Cindy's room turned on and then off before going inside his house.

He wasn't going to mess this up, he pondered as he got settled into bed later, getting off the phone with Cindy. This relationship was too important to him and from the taste of Cindy's kisses and her words, it was to her too.

Jimmy fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, another update from me in a week! So this was Cutie5's idea, the first date post-LSTN. She said, and I agreed, that there aren't too many of these. It is always about the walk after the kiss. I hope you enjoy it and love to hear any suggestions for one shots.**

**Also: REVIEW! I was a tad disappointed that I've only gotten two reviews in the last couple of one-shots. I know a lot of people are reading it by the stats and I would like to see your thoughts.**


End file.
